


Russian Blue

by Ijiwarux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cat cafe AU, Cats, College kid Yuri, Comedy, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Literally Romantic Comedy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor is allergic to cats, Victor spelt with c, Yurio is Victor's cousin, Yuuri spelt with one u, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijiwarux/pseuds/Ijiwarux
Summary: Yuri is a college student barely making it by, this would be normal if it wasn't for the fact he was working at a cat cafe in the middle of downtown Detroit. Watch him overcome homesickness and meet the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So if you know my other work, you know I'm bad at writing lol. This is literally a plot to a romcom I can't why did I think of this.

_The soft patter of small paws rumbled through the room along with soft mews_. New rescues getting the chance of being adopted is always exciting. Katsuki Yuri is a 21 year old college student that just happens to work at a cat cafe to pay the bills. The Japanese themed cafe made him feel at home and the food was good. The owners had only recently started the business but due to how many people loved fur babies and boba tea, it was a real hit. Today was the new arrivals from the pound, and Yuri was thrilled to see so many kittens. Personally, he considered himself a dog person but he couldn't resist kittens.

 

 His coworker chuckled as he picked up a chubby black cat," Yuri, it looks like you! Oh my god, here hold them, I want to document this twinning for Instagram right now". His coworker and Instagram addict was also his roommate, Phichit. They had been living together ever since their first dorm freshmen year. The Thai man was younger than Yuri by a year or so but they were completely different. Yuri was a shy, wall flower that liked to cook and read,while Phichit was a outgoing, forward, no filtered, party animal that once drank perfume to see if it was vodka. It was not vodka. Yuri still has the stain for proof.

 

 "Phi! _Stooop_ , we are suppose to give them their collars and then send them off into the main room", he huffed, crossing his arms. "Besides, I totally would be a calico and you know it".

 

"Yuri, calico's are only female".

 

"Oh".

 

 With that, both men chuckled as the gently put a red collar with a heart shaped bell on the small black kit. "I hate having to wear these stupid aprons, the cats claws always get caught in them", Yuri groaned. The uniform for the cafe was... _interesting_. They could wear any colored collared shirt, any kind of slacks, and shoes came off just in case a curios feline is caught under someone's foot. That would be all nice and normal if they didn't have to wear an apron with a cat head cut out on the chest. Yes it was cute cat themed, but it was _soooo_ extra. The apron had a pink ribbon around the waist and frilled ends. It was a **_dreadful_**.

 

"I kinda like it, I mean like it shows off your glorious booty", Phichit coyly smiled and threw a wink before catching some more kittens to collar.

 

"I feel like a cam model", Yuri slipped some collars on the more docile felines that were not moving much.

 

"You could make a lot of money if you actually were".

 

"Phichit, you dirty little!" Yuri gasped and swatted at his coworker playfully.

 

"It's true! They make so much money", he huffed.

 

"But these babies need _us_ ~", Yuri held a tabby up and pressed his cheek against the cat.

 

"You got me there", with that Phichit put the last few collars on the final cats." Lets go introduce them to their temporary home", He walked over to a door, opening it slowly to not scare the new additions.

 

 Behind the door was a soft brown colored room with a white dado, dark hardwood floors, and multiple fluffy white rugs. The walls were covered with sturdy shelves for the cats to climb on, along with cat toys and carpeted ledges on windows for the felines who want to sunbathe. There was a huge cat condo on one wall of the room, a few of the older members of the cafe lounging on it. There was also booths for people to sit and eat if they are more interested in teas and treats. On the floor were beanbags for participants of the kitty meet and greet. It was paradise.

 It took a lot of persuading and a lot more treats by the time each new cat was out of the back room. They sighed and went over to the front counter. A brunette girl stood behind it, grinning," finally you two are done! We are about to open for today and we need our servers in top shape". This was Sara, she was the manager that usually worked if her twin Michele wasn't. She was nice but _very_ motivated on making every customer have a positive experience. This meant Yuri and Phichit usually were not working the same shift so there wouldn't be so much tomfoolery.

 

 "Give us a minute, fourteen twenty pound cats is a lot for two boys", Phichit breathed, fanning himself dramatically. 

 

 "I thought you two were men", Sara snickered, patting the Thai man on the back playfully. "Besides the faster we open, the more kitties have homes".

 

 Yuri just nodded and stretched, today he was suppose to get the back area, which usually was families there for the experience more than the dinning. Most the time the families would pity order a cake pop and let their children roam over to the cat area.

 

 Phichit on the other hand had the " _blogger palace_ " where people who come in to take pictures of cats and coffee where usually seated. That area had the best wifi and the worse customers. It also included a frequent patron to the cafe, _**Yura**_ (? Yuri didn't know what else to call him since they share the same name). He was an edgy, rude, scene kid wannabe that rarely bought food and only was there for the cat. It was admirable yet irritating.

 

 Yura had be a regular before Yuri was even let onto the job, which is saying something. He usually came with a older looking teen that called him "Yura" and the name kinda stuck. He was really young and it concerned Yuri how much the boy came it. Atleast two times a week,if not more. The blonde would come in, go directly to a black beanbag in the corner and stay there for hours. He never leaves a tip. _Cheap high school kid_.

 

 Sara moved from her spot over to the front door, unlocking the double doors, and turning on the neon sign in the window that read "open" in bright red.

 

_Time to make some tips._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was exhausted but his roommates words echoed in his head. you can't be single forever . Was that statement true? Or was he destined to be a virgin the rest of his life. He sighed and stared at the ceiling with a grimace. He deserved happiness just as much as anyone else, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, after finishing season 3 of Voltron and was like "what the heck, extra chapter!" So here it is.

_By the end of that evening, Yuri had made just barely over fifty dollars and he felt like a mess_. This was less than usual seeing as most the people ignored his polite hello and were more there for the cats. They treated him as if he wasn't human.

He groaned and shuffled over to the center of the establishment, tired, sweaty, and disheveled. Phichit was already there, leaning against the main counter, counting bills. The Thai man's tongue escaping his mouth from the side in concentration.

" _Ughh_ , why do people only tip in ones? It's so hard to count", Phi mumbled, eyes fixed on the cash in his hand. "Like isn't it easier to just give me a five then carefully calculate the tip? I don't know, people confuse me".

"No clue, though I think the bank assumes we're strippers with all the ones we deposit", Yuri snickered. This was routine if the worked the same shift, count their tips and see what they could eat for dinner. He was guessing from Phichit's furrowed brow that on tonight's menu was McDonald's.  
  
" I think most strippers make more tips than us", Phi huffed. He ran his hand through his dark hair and looked over at Yuri. "I made forty something, I lost count after awhile"

"McDonalds?"

"McDonalds."

☆

After clocking out and changing out of their uniforms, the two college students headed to their dinner destination. Most of their tips go to rent and groceries, but occasionally they'd treat themselves to some greasy goodness.

Yuri was munching on some nuggets in the dark fast food chain, the lights overhead were flickering and dim. There was a few people in the store, probably getting a quick bite after work or maybe dealing deals, either way Yuri was just glad to eat before heading home.

"So, have you thought about getting back on tinder?" Phichit asked, face full of Big Mac.

"No, I don't really want to deal with that again", the Japanese man sighed. He didn't have much luck on dating apps like those, especially since he wasn't looking for a hookup. It not that he doesn't want to go on dates, on the contrary, Yuri wanted to enjoy himself on dates and met someone meaningful to his life. Love is just hard to find.  
  
"C'mon, you can't be single forever!"

"Phi I'll find someone when I'm ready, stop being a overbearing mom", Yuri snickered.

"Hey! Atleast I'm a hot overbearing mom!" Phichit stated, striking a pose as if he was a model.

" _The hottest mom_ , if you look onto hot mom magazine you're on it, holding your hamsters", He teased.

"Oh! My babies, I totally forgot to get them more bedding. We'll have to pick it up before your shift tomorrow", the Thai man gasped. They were basically done eating, besides a few fries, so they got up and called an uber.

Yuri didn't like using the app mostly in fear that he'd be held hostage and murdered out in the country. It was alittle extreme but knowing his luck, it would happen. He was trying to save up for a car but they were ridiculously expensive.

Phichit on the other hand seemed to adore the service, loving interacting with unlikely people and the small talk apart of the experience. Honestly, if they had a car, Yuri wouldn't be surprised if the Thai man became a uber driver.

They got in and headed home for tonight, making small talk with the driver. Somehow by the time they got to their apartment building the conversation had leaded into conspiracy territory, talking about aliens and lizard people. Yuri just sat back and listened to the two other men argue about theories while the cars passed.

It was.. _relaxing_.

☆

Yuri sprawled out on the couch, turning on the small outdated television Phichit got from a pawnshop. He was exhausted but his roommates words echoed in his head. _you can't be single forever_ . Was that statement true? Or was he destined to be a virgin the rest of his life. He sighed and stared at the ceiling with a grimace. He deserved happiness just as much as anyone else, _right?_ Or was this just some cruel joke life was playing on him. He could not be certain.

It wasn't like he didn't want love, he loathed those perfect couples in stories and wished he'd find his destined love. The idea of being with someone that he belonged to was kinda like a dream. It would be forever comfort of knowing that he's with the right person. _But what if he doesn't meet that person?_ The thought made Yuri's stomach turned, deciding maybe it was best to just let his mind settle.

He turned his gaze over to the tv and turned it to something light hearted, needing a distraction from his self destructing thoughts. He knew better than to dwell on something like that but it was easy to forget and do a head dive into his anxious thinking.

 **Wait**.

 _Crap_! He totally forgot about his essay that was due on Monday! Yuri jolted up from the coach and rushed to his room.

_You can't be single forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specially thanks to Sage that helped me look over any my dyslexic mistakes!( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ 
> 
> So yeah this is such a slowburn I can't. Next chapter is Yurio and the introduction to main issue. So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura raised a brow and huffed," who asked you to sit down, pig? Besides, you wouldn't understand, you're just trying to get a good tip". 
> 
> "You just seemed upset, I didn't mean to intrude", Yuri furrowed his brows, maybe he shouldn't have tried to help. He started to get when the younger boy's hand grabbed his arm.
> 
> "Wait!..Since you must know."

_The sleep laid heavy on his eyes, barely keeping them open._ Yuri was on the bus heading to his job, having to get there by 6:30 AM. He groaned and rubbed the dried drool from the side of his mouth. He nearly overslept, Phichit was the one to wake up from the copious amounts of alarms, instead of him. If it wasn't for him, the Japanese man would've been late. He didn't know what he'd do without the Thai man.

The bus was cramped and reeked of coffee and depression. Every time Yuri opened his mouth, that's all he could taste. He sighed and pulled up his scarf, hoping it will filter out the smell. It wasn't uncommon for him to take the bus, seeing as most the time it was cheaper and better for the environment, but it was also kinda dangerous. The dim lights and uncomfortable ripped up seats didn't help the atmosphere. It wasn't uncommon to see some shady activity going on at the back of the bus, where most eyes were not looking. One time, Phichit was sitting in the back and some guy tried to mug him. When the stranger demanded for the Thai man's wallet and saw no money, all his roommate could say is," _I get payed biweekly!_ " It's a funny story now but must've been terrifying in the moment.

By the time the bus was at his stop, Yuri was so close to sleep that it _strained_ him to get up. He stumbled out and started making the walk to the cafe. His joints were stiff from the packed bus so he went slow. The cloudy sky was calming, he hoped it would rain during work so he could watch the droplets fall during break.

Yuri entered the cafe, putting his apron on and helping set up the tables before they opened. The morning shift was always hard. Michele was working today which meant the jovial mood from yesterday would not be repeated. Michele seemed to think he had a thing with Sara. Sara was nice and pretty but wasn't his type so the allegation and concern was unwarranted.

_Besides, Yuri was ninety three percent sure Sara was dating someone._

☆

It was in the middle of his shift when, Yura came in. He was alone today but seemed pissed, _well_ more pissed than usual. He sat down with a huff and waved Yuri over with grimace. " _Aye_! Waiter, get me a green tea boba! Or are you _too_ stupid to do that?!" This wasn't uncommon for Yura, whenever the blond had a bad day, he'd take it out on the Japanese worker since no one else put up with his excessive screaming.

Yuri just nodded and put in the order before tending to the table to his left. Once the Russian's order was up, he took it over and sat down in the booth across from him. " _Are you okay?_ "

Yura raised a brow and huffed," who asked _you_ to sit down, _pig_? Besides, _you_ wouldn't understand, you're just trying to get a good tip".

"You just seemed upset, I didn't mean to intrude", Yuri furrowed his brows, _maybe he shouldn't have tried to help._ He started to get when the younger boy's hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait!...Since you must know, my friend wants me to go with him to some stupid college party", Yura turned his gaze away from the other, the second part of his outburst quieter as if he was attempting to whisper but couldn't manage it.

Yuri's face softened, this was the first time the blond actually really tried to talk to him. He sent a look over at Michele to take care of his tables right now because this was a breakthrough. "Are you going to go?" His words were soft, not wanting to pry too much.

"Of course not! All people do at those parties is get drunk and have sex! _Besides_ JJ is hosting it and I fucking hate that guy", he growled.

"Maybe you're friend just wants to spend more time with you?" Yuri tilted his head, trying to maybe see the other side of this.

"That'd be fucking stupid seeing as we hang out every day, what do _you_ even know? Nothing".

_Oops_. He must've said something wrong because the blond looked more pissed than when he came in. He _did not_ want green tea on his new shirt, it would take years to get out.

Just then the door rang, someone new coming in. Yuri ignored it, this was more important than someone wanting a table," sorry, I just thought mayb-"

"Well you thought **wrong**!", Yura yelled glaring at the waiter.

" _Yuri_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Vitya is finally coming into the fanfic! Don't worry all you yurio fans ( Sage I'm looking at you) he'll been in the fic often enough to fill your needs of the Russian tiger ☆〜（ゝ。∂）but for the most part, next chapter is Yuri and Victor to meet and start their long loving relationship~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stupid old man! I don't mean about that, you're allergic! You need to get out right now!" Yura shoved the man out of the cafe, but not before Yuri's caramel eyes met with his sea blue. It was like a fire under the worker's skin, something primal that wasn't there before or maybe had been hid away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late! I was in the hospital hella sick so sorry for the wait. I'm okay now but class has started so I might be low to chapters (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) hope you enjoy!

  _The two men turn their heads towards the direction of the door._ A tall man stood, looking in their direction. His fierce sea blue eyes chilled Yuri to his bones, never seeing any mortal with eyes that amazing. The Japanese male's jaw dropped at the sight of this God among men. The stranger's silver locks caught in the sun made it look much like stars. _Was his hair real? Silver is only natural in old age,_ Yuri thought.

 The blond teen rose from his seat, a furious look on his face and emerald eyes blazing flames, " _Victor_!? What the hell are you doing here?!?"

 "Your teacher called, you're suppose to be at your lesson!" The gorgeous man stood, hands on his hips like an angry mother. "You can't just skip whenever you want", Victor huffed, his navy v-neck was too good on him and his black joggers hugged him in all the right places. He was muscular, Yuri noticed, maybe he was a runner or something? There wasn't any way to be too sure.

 " _Stupid old man_! I don't mean about that, you're allergic! You need to get out right now!" Yura shoved the man out of the cafe, but not before Yuri's caramel eyes met with his sea blue. It was like a fire under the worker's skin, something primal that wasn't there before or maybe had been hid away.

 The two were out of the cafe swiftly, but you could still hear the faint sounds of arguing out on the sidewalk. It didn't last long, just some short shouts that were followed with footsteps heading away. Yuri felt like a deer in the head lights, unsure whether to chase after that handsome stranger or to resume his job so we wouldn't get scolded by Michele. The former was tempting but the latter beat it, just barely. Michele had already scolded him once today, he didn't need a second dosage.

 He didn't notice the cafe had gone silent since the outburst, everyone look towards the direction of where the immortal beauty had stood few seconds ago. Just like the wind, they were gone without a trace. Yuri sighed and stood, walking towards the main counter, hoping to not look as shocked as he felt.

☆

_"Phi, I swear! He was like a model if models were literally crafted without imperfections!"_

 The two men sat on the beat up old sofa in their shared apartment. Both facing each other and retailing the events of the day. Clearly, for once, Yuri had more to talk about than the gossip drama queen that was his roommate.

 " _C'mon_ Yuri, everyone has flaws, he had to have like a huge forehead or something", the Thai man crossed his arms in disbelief.

 " _Nope_. _Nothing wrong._ If you opened up a dictionary and looked at the word perfect, his photo would be there. That's how unreal he looked".

 "Well, why didn't you ask him out?"

" _What!!_ I could not ask someone like him on a date", Yuri's eyes went wide, putting his hands on his chest. "I mean, someone like me isn't even on his level, I'm not even worthy to breath the same air as him".

 "Yuri, you can't _honestly_ believe that? I mean look at you," Phichit stood, pulling the Japanese student up with him. He gently put his hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to be serious for once. "You are not giving yourself enough credit, I mean like you're hella cute and sweet and you literally cry when you step on one of the cats tails. You _deserve_  anyone you want".

Yuri met his roommates gaze, a soft smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "You really think so?"

_"I know so"._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update every Wednesday or if I forget I'll post on Fridays!
> 
> Follow my art blog @ ijiwarux on Tumblr for art of this series and probably other stupid stuff lol.


End file.
